


Приве-е-е-ет!

by Scotland_Yard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Yard/pseuds/Scotland_Yard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что не так с мистером Мориарти? Размышления психиатра.</p>
<p>Перевод выполнен для команды Скотленд-Ярда для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приве-е-е-ет!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jim Moriarty — Hiiiiii!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51293) by wellingtongoose. 



Обычно я для себя определяю его как _злодея_ , но сегодня впервые попытаюсь взглянуть на Джима с медицинской точки зрения.

**Он психически болен?**

**И если да, то что это за заболевание и что его вызвало?**

_Каждый человек - герой в своей истории и злодей в чужой.  
Кроме меня._

**Для начала:**

Как и во всех своих метах, я исхожу из предположения, что вселенная сериала «Шерлок» функционирует точно так же, как реальная жизнь. Если вы считаете, что во вселенной Шерлока Джим Мориарти представляет абсолютное зло и восстал прямо в костюме от Вествуд из адского пламени, это ваша прерогатива, и данная мета не представит для вас никакого интереса.

**Шерлок, наверное, с ума сходит от зависти…**

Если бы и существовал такой персонаж, которому идеально подходил бы термин «высокофункционирующий социопат», то это был бы не Шерлок Холмс, а Джим Мориарти.

Однако такого термина не существует (и никогда не существовало). Болезнь Мориарти описали бы в современных психиатрических терминах как тяжелое/психопатическое расстройство личности (подробнее об этом позже).

**Что именно представляет собой расстройство личности и как это поможет нам понять Джима Мориарти?**

_Расстройствами личности_ называются продолжительные (они начинаются в детском или подростковом возрасте и продолжаются в зрелом), устойчивые и всепроникающие расстройства внутреннего опыта и поведения, которые становятся причиной страданий или значительного ухудшения социальных навыков. Проблемы личности проявляются как проблемы в познании (способах восприятия и осознания себя и окружающих), аффекте (диапазоне, интенсивности и уместности эмоциональной реакции) и поведении (межличностном, профессиональном и социальном функционировании и контроле импульсов).  
— Оксфордский справочник по психиатрии.

 

**Очень плохая, научно и технически неточная аналогия с компьютерами…**

Это лучшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы объяснить, как работают расстройства личности. Но я не особенно много знаю о компьютерах, так что уж потерпите.

Когда мы рождаемся, наши умы похожи на новенький компьютер, только что сошедший с конвейера. Жесткие диски пусты и неотформатированны, есть базовая операционная система, которую позже можно изменить.

Операционная система — это наша «личность». Она определяет то, как мы воспринимаем внешние раздражители и реагируем на них. Некоторые компоненты личности генетически предопределены, но среда также играет большую роль в развитии нашей личности. На данный момент ученые не знают точно, в какой именно степени гены и окружающая среда ответственны за различные расстройства личности.

Возвращаясь к компьютерам: взаимодействуя с окружающей средой, мы получаем входящие данные. Мы накапливаем на жестком диске информацию (память) и программное обеспечение (навыки). Содержание каждого отдельного компьютера индивидуально и зависит от входящих данных, поставляемых окружающей средой. Хотя базовая операционная система обеспечивает всем схожие возможности и ограничения, конкретные программы на отдельных компьютерах обеспечивают большое разнообразие задач, которые можно выполнить на каждом компьютере. Поэтому в зависимости от окружающей среды у людей развиваются разные навыки, таланты и способности.

Расстройство личности (ох, какая же _ужасная_ аналогия) — это то, что бывает, когда в компьютер попадает вирус и портит операционную систему. Пожалуйста, только не делайте из этого вывод, что расстройства личности заразны, это не так!

На поверхности может показаться, что компьютер работает нормально, но когда вам потребуется выполнить определенную задачу, вы обнаружите, что он работает иначе, чем работал бы незараженный компьютер.

Вирус — это «плохое» сочетание данных, поступающих из окружающей среды, воздействию которых пациент подвергся на самом раннем этапе жизни.

Поскольку «заражение» происходит очень рано, вирус становится неотъемлемой частью операционной системы и пользователь не понимает, что компьютер должен был бы функционировать иначе. Точно так же пациент с расстройством личности, как правило, думает, что у него все отлично и это у психиатра «не все дома».

Входящие данные на этом компьютере обрабатываются по-иному, и выходящие данные отличаются от данных других компьютеров. Таким же образом стимулы, которые, как правило, вызывают один эмоциональный отклик у «нормальной» популяции, могут вызвать совершенно иной эмоциональный отклик у пациентов с расстройствами личности.

**Это, вероятно, объясняет, почему реакцией Джима Мориарти на фразу «погибли люди» стало «с людьми так бывает!»**

(Поначалу мне показалось, что эмоциональная реакция разочарования и ярости может быть связана с тем, что Джим потерял кого-то очень рано в жизни и в своей утрате до сих пор не прошел стадию гнева, но это уже не кажется мне вероятным.)

Расстройства личности кардинально искажают механизмы мышления пациента и, как следствие, механизмы его функционирования. Он не может понять, почему «нормальные» люди думают так, как думают, — точно так же, как «нормальные» люди не могут понять его (и лепят на него ярлык «безумца» или «преступника»).

 

**Высший балл, мистер Мориарти! И это не комплимент!**

**Что такое психопатия?**

Психопатическое расстройство личности (ПРЛ) является диагнозом обособленным, но родственным диссоциальному расстройству личности (ДРЛ), которое характеризуется систематическим пренебрежением и нарушением прав других лиц. ДРЛ — наиболее часто встречающееся расстройство личности, его распространенность составляет от 1% до 5% от общей численности населения Великобритании. Сравните это с шизофренией, которая в Великобритании имеет распространенность лишь 0,5% -1%.

**Однако большинство психиатров считает психопатическое расстройство личности всего лишь более тяжелой формой ДРЛ.** Следует помнить, что, как и любое иное психическое заболевание, ДРЛ существует в спектре и ПРЛ находится на одном из концов. У психопатов наблюдаются все характеристики ДРЛ, но в более тяжелой степени. Если выражаться очень ненаучно, их можно назвать просто-напросто более «безумными». У страдающих ПРЛ имеется та же видимость нормальности; им, возможно, даже лучше удается маскировать свои отклонения. Однако когда маска сползает, становится очевидно, что эти люди имеют «психические нарушения». Пациента, который находится на противоположном конце спектра ДРЛ, скорее охарактеризуют как «злодея» и «преступника», чем как «безумца».

Психопатическое расстройство личности диагностируется чаще всего с помощью контрольного списка Хэйра, который состоит из двадцати характерных психопатических черт. Эти двадцать пунктов подразделяются на три подгруппы.

**Фактор №1 охватывает все, что связано с нарциссизмом.**

Высокая оценка в этой категории коррелирует с высокой социальной активностью (способностью функционировать в обществе без сложностей — по крайней мере, явных) и высокими достижениями, но не коррелирует с высоким риском самоубийства. Более того, считается очень маловероятным, что люди, получившие высокую оценку по первому фактору, когда-либо совершат самоубийство; даже в больницах над ними никогда не устанавливают наблюдение в связи с возможностью суицида, если только у них нет дополнительных психиатрических проблем.

**Фактор №2 обрисовывает антисоциальные модели поведения.**

Большинство из перечисленных критериев есть и в контрольном списке для диагностики ДРЛ. Люди, которые набирают в этом подразделе более высокие баллы, чем в предыдущем, как правило, отличаются низким социально-экономическим статусом и высоким риском самоубийства.

Из чего следует, что психопатия сама по себе включает спектр проявлений, варьирующихся от нарциссических, харизматичных и высокоуспешных психопатов на одном конце до живущих в нищете преступников-рецидивистов на другом.

У меня нет никаких сомнений, что Джима Мориарти мы найдем на самовлюбленном конце спектра.

**Посмотрев на контрольный список, увидим, что он набирает очень высокие баллы в обеих частях, но в факторе №1 все же выше, чем в факторе №2.**

Черты, выделенные _курсивом_ , Мориарти не демонстрирует — по крайней мере, не демонстрирует последовательно. Но ведь нам приходится исходить ТОЛЬКО из того, что мы видим на экране. Я не стану подробно останавливаться на каждом признаке, иначе мета выйдет очень-очень длинной.

**Фактор 1: Личность «Агрессивный нарциссизм»**

**• Бойкость/поверхностное обаяние** (великолепные актерские способности — посмотреть хотя бы, как быстро он завоевал Китти Райли)  
 **• Гипертрофированное чувство собственной ценности  
** • Патологическая лживость  
• Хитрость/склонность к манипуляции  
• Отсутствие чувства раскаяния или вины  
• Ограниченная эмоциональная реакция/аффект (его искренние эмоции недолговечны)  
 **• Черствость/отсутствие эмпатии  
• Неспособность принять на себя ответственность за собственные действия** («С людьми так бывает!»)

**Фактор 2: История болезни «Социально девиантный образ жизни»**

**• Потребность в стимуляции/склонность к скуке** (совершение коварных преступлений ради того, чтобы Шерлок вышел поиграть)  
 _• Паразитический образ жизни (неизвестно)_  
 **• Слабый поведенческий контроль** (переход на крик посреди фразы…)  
 _• Отсутствие реалистичных долгосрочных целей (нет, определенно умеет смотреть далеко в будущее)_  
 **• Импульсивность («Я такой непостоянный»)**  
 _• Безответственность (это не отказ принять на себя ответственность за преступления, а скорее неспособность довести начатое до конца)_  
 **• Совершение преступлений в юности** (привет тебе, Карл Пауэрс)  
 _• Поведенческие проблемы на ранних этапах развития (неизвестно)  
• Аннулирование условного освобождения (неизвестно)_

Признаки, не взаимосвязанные ни с одним из факторов:

_• Беспорядочное сексуальное поведение (неизвестно — тут требуется как минимум несколько примеров измен или примеры половых связей с несколькими разными партнерами за одну ночь)_  
• Многочисленные краткосрочные романы (неизвестно)  
 **• Уголовная многосторонность/универсальность** (ну, в этом просто-напросто весь Джим)

Джим уверенно набирает 13 очков из 20, и этого достаточно, чтобы поставить диагноз.

**На самом деле, если бы у нас было больше информации, Мориарти, вероятно, набрал бы намного больше — возможно, верны даже 18 или 19 признаков из 20, что делает его опасным психопатом. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы упрятать его в клинику для душевнобольных и поместить в палату с усиленной охраной.**

В некоторых случаях крайние показатели сильно упрощают процесс диагностирования расстройства, если вы точно знаете, что искать. Среднестатистический человек, страдающий ДРЛ, скорее попадет в тюрьму, чем в отделение психиатрии, но людей с ПРЛ (по крайней мере тех, кого сумели поймать), скорее всего, отправят в охраняемую психиатрическую больницу.

Несомненно, любой квалифицированный психиатр сможет поставить Джиму Мориарти диагноз, если ему показать сцены, которые видели мы с вами.

Однако, по моему личному убеждению, у Джима не просто психопатическое расстройство личности. Его глубокая одержимость Шерлоком, эмоциональная неустойчивость и тот факт, что он покончил жизнь самоубийством (?), являются верными индикаторами другого расстройства личности:

**Пограничное между психотическим и невротическим**

Пограничное расстройство личности называется так из-за мнения, что пациент находится на границе между психозом и неврозом.

**Дурацкий неполиткорректный анекдот:**

В чем разница между психозом и неврозом?  
Ответ: пациент с психозом думает, что 2 +2 = 5 и считает, что нам тоже следует так думать; пациент с неврозом знает, что 2 +2 = 4, и его это тревожит.

По сути, психоз характеризуется бредом (убежденностью, которая остается твердой даже перед лицом фактов, доказывающих обратное), а невроз характеризуется неспособностью смириться с реальностью.

 

**Идущий по лезвию**

В Великобритании используется классификатор болезней МКБ-10, отличный от DSM-IV (который используется в Америке). Психиатрические заболевания, перечисленные в обоих классификаторах, в основном совпадают, но указаны под разными названиями, а их диагностические критерии слегка отличаются. Эквивалентом пограничного расстройства личности по МКБ-10 является F60.30 — эмоционально неустойчивое расстройство личности (ЭНР).

**У Мориарти его, возможно, не диагностируют (зависит от конкретного психиатра), но он, безусловно, обладает определенными уникальными признаками эмоционально неустойчивого расстройства личности, которые нельзя объяснить никаким другим диагнозом.**

**F60.30 импульсивного типа**

Для диагностики требуется по крайней мере три симптома из нижеперечисленных, **обязательно включая п.2** :

1) выраженная склонность действовать неожиданно и без учета последствий;  
 **2) выраженная склонность к вздорному поведению и конфликтам с окружающими, особенно когда импульсивные действия пресекаются или критикуются;** (Пациенту не обязательно затевать большое количество ссор; психиатры ищут людей со склонностью к подстрекательству или эскалации ненужных конфликтов до такой степени, при которой их поведение невозможно объяснить просто гневом или унижением. Думаю, интенсивная жажда Джима Мориарти уничтожить Шерлока во втором сезоне демонстрирует качества, которые мы ищем.)  
 **3) подверженность вспышкам гнева или насилия с неспособностью контролировать последующие поведенческие взрывы;**  
4) трудности в продолжении любых действий, которые не предлагают немедленного вознаграждения;  
 **5) нестабильное и капризное (импульсивное, непредсказуемое) настроение.**

**F60.31 пограничного типа**

Для диагностики требуются по крайней мере **три из симптомов** , указанных для F60.30 импульсного типа (см. выше), и в дополнение **по меньшей мере два из следующих** :

1) нарушения и неопределенность в самооценке, целях и личных предпочтениях;  
 **2) склонность к формированию глубоких нестабильных отношений, часто приводящих к эмоциональному кризису;**  
 **3) чрезмерные усилия, вызванные страхом быть брошенным** (возможно? Он же не хотел продолжать жить в мире без игры с Шерлоком);  
4) повторяющиеся угрозы или акты членовредительства;  
5) хроническое ощущение пустоты;  
6) импульсивное поведение.

Мне кажется, что одержимость Джима Мориарти Шерлоком на протяжении всего сериала является патологической. Она выходит за рамки того, что психиатры обозначили бы «нормальной» или «приемлемой» одержимостью. Он загорается страстным интересом к Шерлоку, несмотря на то, что никогда раньше с ним не встречался, и жертвует своим благополучием, чтобы заманить объект одержимости в лабиринт загадок, кульминацией которых является встреча один на один с Джимом.

Возможно, он просто видит в Шерлоке родственную душу. Но в психически здоровом обществе люди обычно не пытаются уничтожить тех, кого находят похожими на себя. Кроме того, отношения обычных людей чаще всего не заканчиваются самоубийством.

Прочной основы для такого диагноза у нас нет, и существуют обоснованные сомнения в том, что у него ЭНР, потому что трудно сказать с уверенностью, достаточно ли признаков четко демонстрирует Мориарти.

**Однако наличие двух расстройств личности способно изменять проявления одного или обоих расстройств.** Первичное психическое заболевание Джима — это психопатическое расстройство личности. Развитие этого заболевания, возможно, способствовало атипичному проявлению ЭНР.

Психиатр не стал бы игнорировать черты ЭНР вне зависимости от того, поставлен Джиму такой диагноз или нет. Говоря практически, эти черты изменят модель его поведения таким образом, что она будет отклоняться от поведения, которого психиатры ожидают от «психопатов». Черты ЭНР также влияют на оценку риска самоубийства — с открывшимся ЭНР Джим только что переместился по шкале вероятности с очень низкой отметки до очень высокой.

Частотное наблюдение, не входящее в диагностические критерии: люди с ЭНР не обладают последовательным уверенным ощущением себя как личности. Другими словами, они «не особенно хорошо понимают, кто они такие». В результате большинство больных страдают от неопределенности и низкой самооценки и легко попадают под влияние окружающих. Для других возникает феномен, который мы наблюдали в квартире Китти Райли. Мориарти невероятно убедителен в роли Ричарда Брука — так, как если бы он действительно превращался в совершенно другого человека.

Создание маски является ключевым симптомом психопатического расстройства личности, но вот превращение в совсем другого человека — особенность, которую мы видим у людей с определенным видом ЭНР. Этим людям довольно легко взять на себя роль другого, потому что они полностью верят, что принципиально изменились. Они не «играют роль», они «проживают жизнь».

**Подытожим: если бы Мориарти явился в психиатрическую клинику, у него бы, скорее всего, диагностировали психопатическое расстройство личности (с преобладанием нарциссизма) и эмоциональную нестабильность.**

 

**Вместе веселее**

**Реально ли иметь сразу два расстройства личности?**

Да, и это невероятно распространенное явление. **Большинство психических заболеваний имеют сопутствующие заболевания. Это означает, что, кроме основного психического расстройства, пациент часто страдает одним или несколькими дополнительными.**

ЭНР и ДРЛ как отдельные заболевания доставляют психиатрам больше хлопот, чем любая другая болезнь. Такие пациенты требуют очень интенсивного ухода. Им никогда не становится лучше. Не существует общепризнанно эффективного способа лечения расстройств личности; почти все, что мы делаем, завязано на том, чтобы просто обезопасить общество и пациента. Страдающим ЭНР мы можем предоставить поддержку в любом виде, а иногда и стабилизаторы настроения, например, антидепрессанты, чтобы уменьшить риск суицида. Страдающих ДРЛ можно либо устроить в изолированное психиатрическое учреждение, либо, если такой возможности нет, присматривать за ними, пока они неизбежно не попадут в тюрьму. Снова.

 

**Как Джим стал тем, кто он есть?**

Не существует единого мнения о том, что конкретно вызывает ЭНР или ДРЛ. Однако во многих крупномасштабных ретроспективных (анализирующих прошлые случаи) исследованиях ученые неизменно сталкивались с одним повторяющимся фактором.

**Жестокое обращение в детстве**

Как уже было сказано выше, «семя» заболевания попадает в почву на самом раннем этапе жизни. Мы не знаем точно, как жестокость вызывает расстройства личности, но нельзя отрицать сильную корреляцию. Однако «связь» не обязательно означает «причинность». У ретроспективных исследований много недостатков. Поэтому жестокое обращение с детьми считается лишь «фактором риска», а не конкретной _причиной_ развития расстройства.

Сильнейшую корреляцию с жестоким обращением в детстве и, в частности, с сексуальным насилием, имеет эмоционально неустойчивое расстройство личности. Масштабных исследований влияния наследственности на ЭНР пока не проводилось. Известно, что ближайшие родственники пациентов с ЭНР находятся в группе риска, но это может быть связано не с генетикой, а с общим окружением.

Считается, что диссоциальное/психопатическое расстройство личности имеет более устойчивую связь с наследственностью, чем ЭНР. Мы выяснили это в ходе изучения идентичных близнецов, воспитанных в разных семьях и различных условиях. Исследование выявило значительный процент (~ 30%) развития ДРЛ у обоих близнецов. Также есть данные о том, что развитие расстройства коррелирует с физическим насилием и крайним пренебрежением родителей.

Не стоит забывать, что и гены, и окружающая среда участвуют в развитии заболеваний. Только ~ 30 % близнецов показали схожие результаты, из чего следует, что ~ 70% факторов поступают из среды, в которой растет ребенок.

Важно помнить, что лишь у незначительной части жертв жестокого обращения развиваются расстройства личности, однако почти все пациенты с тяжелыми расстройствами личности перенесли в детстве жестокое обращение.

 

**Хэдканон без статистики — ничто**

**Да, чтобы Джим Мориарти стал тем, кем он в конечном итоге стал, статистически он, скорее всего, должен был подвергнуться жестокому обращению в раннем детстве.** Еще вероятно, что один или оба его родителя также страдали расстройствами личности. Если бы мне пришлось сделать эмпирическое предположение: скажем, у его отца было ДРЛ (так как оно чаще встречается у мужчин, чем у женщин), а у матери — ЭНР (чаще встречается у женщин, чем у мужчин).

**Или, как альтернатива, у его родителей просто была куча социальных проблем.** Самой распространенной причиной воспитания, ведущего к расстройству личности у ребенка, является **наркомания**. Сама наркомания не обязательно приводит к насилию и пренебрежению (хотя большинство психиатров считают именно так); возможно, виновата вся социально-экономическая среда, в которой живут эти семьи. Бедность и связанные с ней проблемы повышают вероятность жестокого обращения с детьми, что увеличивает риск (каким бы минимальным он ни был) развития заболевания.

_**Примечание:** Джим Мориарти мог родиться с генетической предрасположенностью к ДРЛ в семье, принадлежащей к среднему классу. Его отец, возможно, также страдал ДРЛ, что может объяснить, почему у Джима развилась более тяжелая форма. Диссоциальное расстройство личности наблюдается у немалого количества успешных бизнесменов, политиков и диктаторов. **Однако подавляющее большинство людей, у которых развивается ПРЛ/ДРЛ, рождаются в социально и экономически неблагополучных семьях.**_

Чаще всего психиатры находят в семейной истории пациентов с ДРЛ наркоманию, жестокие преступления, насилие в семье, родителей/братьев/сестер, страдающих психическими заболеваниями. Повторюсь, мы обычно находим в окружении пациента не один или два, а **все** эти факторы риска.

Едва ли оба родителя задержались в жизни Джима надолго. Черты ЭНР часто проявляются у детей, от которых отказались родители, и еще чаще — у тех, кто провел значительную часть детства в приютах. С другой стороны, если Джима Мориарти воспитал один или оба родителя, это, возможно, лишь усугубило его заболевание.

Групповые исследования приемных детей показали, что всего лишь 12-18 месяцев жестокого обращения и безразличия хватает для необратимых изменений, которые в конечном итоге могут привести к развитию расстройства. Большая часть исследований проводилась на детях из Восточной Европы, усыновленных на Западе. Эти дети на первый взгляд кажутся психологически здоровыми (потому что невозможно протестировать младенца на психические отклонения). Однако у многих из них развиваются расстройства личности (в основном ДРЛ), несмотря на то, что почти всю жизнь они не подвергаются ни одному из факторов риска. При тщательном исследовании детских домов, из которых поступили дети, обнаружилось, что почти все они претерпели в раннем возрасте ужасающее обращение.

**Джима Мориарти могла усыновить совершенно замечательная обеспеченная семья, которая сдувала бы с него пылинки, но он все равно превратился бы в психопата.**

Жизнь Джима была какой угодно, только не сладкой, но в этом, как мне кажется, и трагедия. Статистически более вероятно, что его родители страдали от целого ряда социальных и психических проблем, чем что они были сознательными и обеспеченными гражданами.

Для такой семьи слово «неблагополучная», наверное, было бы комплиментом. Вне всякого сомнения, им не следовало заводить детей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы их растить. Социальные службы должны были бы немедленно изолировать ребенка. Джим, возможно, пережил долгие месяцы жестокого обращения, а к тому времени, как его в конце концов забрали, урон был уже необратим.

Жизнь в приютах Великобритании довольно тяжела. Сомневаюсь, что в Ирландии дело обстоит лучше. По статистике, у таких детей меньше шансов закончить школу с отличием, очень высок риск наркомании и ужасно высок риск умереть, не дожив до совершеннолетия. Мориарти выжил, но время, проведенное в приюте, могло еще усугубить его заболевание.

Виноват ли Джим Мориарти в том, что совершает такие чудовищные преступления? Значительное число психиатров утверждает, что на людей с расстройствами личности не следует смотреть как на преступников — их нужно рассматривать как тяжелобольных.

Это рассуждение построено не на одних только догадках. Мы изучили возможные диагнозы Джима с психиатрической точки зрения. Научно доказано, что на развитие расстройств личности влияет множество разных факторов. Это, конечно, не научное исследование — Боже упаси, да такое исследование встретили и проводили бы истерическим смехом (списка использованной литературы нет, видите ли), — но существуют факты, и именно на них основаны мои выводы, которые мне кажутся скорее плодом дедукции, чем воображения.


End file.
